


Avalanche

by DragonsBlood



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Copia is kinda a creep in a way, Evil!Copia, Other, Semi dark fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBlood/pseuds/DragonsBlood
Summary: Careful Sister, he might be eavesdropping in on our conversation.” She laughingly said.“I’ll let him hear me. Black Plague Dick Man ain’t shit to me.”Again, Sister Corvus had to force herself not to laugh at the black haired Sister of Sin’s names for the new blood.Suddenly, at the corner of her eye, a shadow clad in black quickly skittered away before disappearing, and suddenly, the burgundy haired Sister Corvus was wrought with mild paranoia.“Did you see that, Sister Tristessa?” She asked.





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, here is my very first (And probably only) Ghost fic. I really love the dark headcanons courtesy of ask-the-clergy-bc and others. I decided to do my own contribution. It might not be much, but I just needed to get this off my chest for quite some time. Also, yeah, I second Cardinal Copia being at least somewhat evil. I kinda like that, actually.
> 
> And this is my first time obsessed with a bandom. Thanks a lot, Torch Flame! 😒
> 
> Okay, here goes nothing.

So, have you heard ‘bout the Papas I, II, and III?”

Sister Tristessa conversed with Sister Corvus, who was momentarily distracted by stained glass.

“Yeah, I have. Poison, or something along those lines.”

“This is bullshit!” Sister Tristessa exclaimed irritably, playing with her black braid.

“I know, but what else is new?” Sister Corvus replied in jest.

“Apparently, we gotta accept the authority of Cardinal Rat’s Assface.”

Sister Corvus covered her mouth and tried to bite back laughter from that remark.

“Careful Sister, he might be eavesdropping in on our conversation.” She laughingly said.

“I’ll let him hear me. Black Plague Dick Man ain’t shit to me.”

Again, Sister Corvus had to force herself not to laugh at the black haired Sister of Sin’s names for the new blood.

Suddenly, at the corner of her eye, a shadow clad in black quickly skittered away before disappearing, and suddenly, the burgundy haired Sister Corvus was wrought with mild paranoia.

“Did you see that, Sister Tristessa?” She asked.

“See what?” Sister Tristessa inquired.

“Oh, nevermind.” There was no way Sister Corvus could explain what the shadow was, and she was tired enough to be literally seeing things, so she put it in the back of her head for now. “Night night, Sister Tristessa. I’m heading off to bed.”

“Okay. See ya in the morning?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, goodnight.”

The Sisters went their separate ways for now.

* * *

**In the middle of the night....**

A loud, crashing noise woke Sister Corvus up from her slumber. She got up out of her bed to see what the commotion was about. She grabbed a flashlight and exited her dorm. She was careful not to wake the other Sisters, since she was not allowed to exit her dorm, and if anyone caught her, she would be escorted back to her dorm with the door locked.

Luckily, it was only a few steps, since Sister Tristessa was only a couple dorms away, but there was something not right about the way the dorm looked.

It was in complete disarray. The door was hanging by only a few hinges. The door knob was ripped out of its socket, there were scratches on the walls, the mirror that Sister Tristessa kept hung on her wall lay on the floor, completely shattered. Her television was still on, her bed was completely flipped over, mattress, frame, and all. Her ritual tools were on the floor, some of them were broken.

Sister Corvus felt a sense of dread and a rush of adrenaline overwhelmed her senses. She dropped her flashlight and sprinted out of the dorm, heart pounding as she done so. She had run so fast and so far, that by the time her legs gave out on her and she crumpled on the floor, she was so far away from her dorm and into an unknown area. She tried to scream for help, but nothing came out of her voice-box. She broke down into tears, wondering what will become of her too.

She heard footsteps out of nowhere. In her case, it could either be a good or a bad thing. The footsteps grew louder and louder.

“What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, Seestor?”

A familiar voice scolded her.

Sister Corvus turned her body to confirm who she was hearing correctly.

It was the Cardinal in his red vestments, holding a candle. He kneeled down next to the exhausted Sister.

“You know it is against the rules to stay out of your dorm after midnight, uh? Some ghouls might find you and…” Copia did not finish the sentence, insinuating that bad things can happen to her.

“My friend….. Missing….” Was all Sister Corvus could choke out.

“Seestor Treestessa?”

Wait, how did he know? Her eyes widened at the revelation.

“You know too much, Seestor Corvus.”

Copia leaned down further to kiss her. All of a sudden, she was yanked from the floor she laid on by her feet, dragged off to Satan knows where, not having anymore energy to kick or scream.

* * *

  **Two weeks later....**

“Cardinal, the two Sisters of Sin have still not been found.” A concerned Brother informed Copia for the fifteenth time.

“What are you talking about, uh? They’ve been working for me nonstop the whole time.” He said matter of factly.

“Well, where are they? I haven’t seen them for two weeks and it’s starting to be a problem.”

“No biggie, I can call them out here. Seestors, a brother wants to see you.”

The two Sisters of Sin emerged from the back door. The Brother had noticed something… Odd about them. Like they had completely different personalities.

“Hello Brother Sollicitus. I haven’t seen you in a while.” Sister Tristessa said, a smile on her face.

“What happened to you two?”

“Nothing. Although we have, as one would call it, ‘Seen the Light’.” Sister Corvus answered.

“No shit, your demeanors had changed.”

“A lot can happen over the span of two weeks, Brother. Our Cardinal isn’t so bad once you get to know him.” Sister Tristessa said.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, we have important matters to discuss.” The Cardinal rushed the Confused Brother out the door, leaving him to wonder what the hell was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like that, huh? Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
